


The Snake and The Mouse

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouse!Ray, and Snake!Joel sneak into a grocery store to get some food at like… 3 am. They are living on the streets, and this is vital to their survival. They are also like… 9 and 12 respectively. Food fight ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and The Mouse

The snake hissed, his eyes were cat like as he slithered across the floor, slowly, stealthily. He lifted his head slightly and took a look at the brown mouse in front of him, he’d make a good meal. The snake, Joel, curled up and pounced, mouth ajar as he let out a great big hiss. The mouse turned around, squeaked in surprise and got out of the way just in time.

“Joel what the hell!” The mouse exclaimed.

“Ima get you.”

“No Joel no!”

“Imaaaa get you.”  The snake was grey, tiny and thin, non-poisonous and a garden snake. He chased the mouse around, making him squeal. Eventually Joel caught up with him and ‘hugged’ (wrapped himself around the mouse) snuggly.

“Joooooel.”  
“Rayyyyyy.” They stayed like that and eventually Joel rested his tiny head on the mouses.

“You’re so warm.”

“That’s because I’m a mammal.”

“Big word, have you been snooping around the school again?”

“No!” The mouse crossed his front arms in a very human manner, Joel laughed and rolled over.

It was night out, the cold air rushing around them, Ray shivered and Joel narrowed his eyes. He motioned his head to a crack on the wall, a small opening that meant the world to them both. Joel slithered in first, making sure the coast was clear. When he saw no one around, he told Ray that it was okay and they kept moving forward. Joel in front humming (or trying to) and Ray laughing when Joel would mess up or choke on his long tongue.

Joel looked at Ray who was giggling under his breath and took the point of his tail and started to tickle the younger mouse until his giggles erupted into a squeaky laugh. Ray fell on his side.

“What happened?”

“You know what happened Joel!” Ray breathed out, trying to catch his breath but still laughing shakily.

“I dunno what happend Ray you just like fell or something.” Joel looked at Ray’s big brown eyes and saw them glistening, he saw Ray’s face glow and Joel would strangle a million motherfuckers to keep Ray like that. Eventually, they were met with an opening and Joel poked his head out.

“The coassssst issss clear.” Joel hissed out, putting emphasis on any ‘S’s that were in his sentence, he would force his tongue out and it tickled Ray’s nose.

“Jooooel,” Ray said swiping a paw over his nose to stop the tingling feeling. Joel offered a half hearted sorry and doubled back away from the crack.

“Joel! Where are you going?”

“I’m checking the wires!” He shouted back. This was an old supermarket, nothing special nothing fancy. Recently they installed cameras to try and see who has been breaking in without an obvious forced entrance and stealing some food. This baffled police considering no one was ever seen breaking in or leaving the scene.

Joel never considered it stealing, just a fight for survival. Occasionally Ray would speak up, saying that they should leave money or something on the counter every time they came. Joel said it would be a waste. So while Joel was out, looking at the wiring making sure it was still chewed and not fixed, Ray doubled back quickly and rolled a quarter through the crack, it spun a bit before hitting the ground with a dull thunk. Ray knew this wasn’t enough to cover the damage, but every little bit helps right?

“Coast is clear, no cameras no people.”

“No light.” Ray added.

“We’ll worry about the light later, you ready?” Joel slithered ahead and Ray followed. Once they were both covered in the darkness, they started to change. Ray slowly, carefully he started to grow, the patches of brown fur started to transform and his bones elongated and thickened. Eventually, He looked over at Joel, who had already changed. But because Joel was older and had a better grip on his powers, he kept his tongue snake like and when Ray opened his mouth to speak, Joel let out a low but surprisingly deep hiss, making Ray jump.

“Oh no Joel! Did you get stuck during the transformation!? Joel?” Joel laughed and changed back fully.

“Naw I’m fine.” Ray punched him on the shoulder lightly.

“You have to show me how to do that,” Ray said.

“When you’re older I will.” Joel responded, lifting his head up in a ‘i’m older so I know more about you’ way. Ray snorted.

“You’re like 12, you can’t talk to me like i’m a baby!”

“You are a baby.”

“Am not!” Ray pouted and Joel smiled.

“You’re a cute baby.” Ray blushed.

“I’m 9, and if anyone’s the baby here it’s you.” Silence.

“Joel?”

“Yes Ray?”

“Where are my glasses?”

“Oh right.” Joel walked away from Ray and reached behind another crack in the wall, taking out a pair of glasses and tossing it over to Ray. He hear the younger fumble but he did catch them. Joel then turned on the lights and they both recoiled from the change.

“Ahh the light!” Joel screamed in mock pain. Ray rolled his eyes and started to saunter up and down the aisles at the grocery store. Putting food into his arms and putting it into a pile in the middle, getting things he liked and things Joel liked. Eventually he made it to the fruits and found Joel, in snake form, trying to balance grapes on his head. Ray chuckled and looked at him. Eventually the Grapes came tumbling down, but Joel managed to catch one in his mouth. Ray laughed at Joel’s mistake and Joel puffed the grape out of his mouth, making it hit Ray.

“Hey!”

“Sorry!” Joel said as he changed back. Ray looked at Joel, he had a white shirt on that was kinda dirty and ripped at the bottom, and dark green pants that looked too short for him. Joel looked at Ray, he was wearing a navy blue shirt that was twice his size and blue jeans that were torn. Joel made a mental note to go and find a crack near the mall where they could both take some clothes and leave at will. Joel noticed the bruise on Ray’s cheek too and it made his blood boil. He remembered why they were living on the street and he clenched his fist. He remembered when they first started living out here, fending for themselves. He remembered when he promised himself to never let anything happen to Ray. Joel was staring at Ray and he got a bit self conscious, so he tilted his head away and rubbed the back of his neck. Joel snapped out of his trance and smiled again, he grabbed some more grapes in his hand and started to pelt Ray with them.

“Oh no!” he said monotonous and sarcastically, “It’s raining grapes!” Ray ducked away from the onslaught and went over to where the olives were held, he grabbed a handful and started to pelt them at Joel. Both laughing, they ducked under cover. Joel grabbed a jar of salsa and Ray’s eyes went wide.

“Joel-”

“You’re spanish right?”

“I’m PUERTO RICAN!” Ray yelled as he threw a handful of cold spaghetti he got from the deli section, it landed square on Joel’s face and he threw a hand full of the salsa and it landed on Ray’s chest. Both of them were laughing and Joel went in for a hug, smushing the salsa and the spaghetti together making a squishy sound that made Ray cringe.

“Ugh gross,” The nine year old exclaimed, Joel pulled away and led Ray by the hand to where the pile of food they had has held, they ate in silence and they ate eagerly, both munching contently until they got full. Ray was the first to yawn, expressing how tired he was. Joel made a mental note again to see if he could find a safe place for both of them to nap, considering it must be around 4 AM already, and in a few hours people would be coming to work and the world outside would be busy once more. Joel poked Ray on the shoulder.  
“We should go Ray.” Ray rubbed his eyes and yawned again, nodding in agreement. Joel walked in front as they reached the crack, Joel was about to tell Ray to shift when the back door opened harshly and men dressed in all black burst through, Ray let out a scream as Joel threw his arms around him. Wordlessly, the men, all three of them, pulled the two boys apart. Joel bit one of them on the hand and he let him go. He shifted, quickly and ducked into the crack.

“Joel!” He stopped, poked his head out and looked at Ray, hissing desperately for him to change but knowing full well that he couldn’t under pressure. They grabbed him but he was struggling.

“Go away! Joel!” He was panicked and Joel was about to change back when,

“No! Run away Joel! I’ll be okay!” Joel panicked and slithered up one of the men’s pants biting his flesh.

“AUGH!” he screamed and started to kick furiously, “ARE THEY POISONOUS?” He screamed to the other. Not knowing what to do, he dropped the kid and Joel slithered out of the man’s pants. The guy was on the floor, claiming that his flesh was burning.

“Ray!” Joel hissed, Ray picked him up and ran to the far side of the grocery store, “Change!”

“I can’t!”

“Change!” panicked, Ray tried to relax, when he could hear the voices get closer. Joel muttered a heartfelt, desperate please and Ray shifted, Dropping Joel in the process.

“I’m okay.” Joel said and they ducked underneath the shelf, waiting it out until the men left. both of them made a dash for the crack and out to the alley where they came from. Joel was huffing.

“That was a close one right?” but Ray was sitting down shakily, hugging his knees. Joel threw his arms around the younger.

“You know I’d never let anything happen to you right?” and Ray nodded. Joel decided to hold Ray for a while, until he got a grip on himself. Joel was shaking too, he didn’t like the feeling of almost losing his best friend.


End file.
